


Gerard vs The Puppy

by 1529Jake



Series: The Frerard Married AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Frank just really loves dogs, Frerard, Husbands, M/M, he keeps adopting dogs, married au, puppy, there's another dog that they didn't have before and Gerard doesn't know where he came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Gerard comes home to find an extra dog in the house that wasn't there before.





	Gerard vs The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> It's sister story Mikey vs The Puppy can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12773508

“Frank, why is there a german shepherd in the kitchen when we don’t own one?”  
Gerard knew exactly what had happened when he came home that day to quickly be jumped on by a puppy that he didn’t remember ever having. Maybe he was crazy, but he specifically remembered having exactly three dogs. Three was already a lot, but they were three very calm, very manageable dogs. The biggest was Houdini, and the other two, Susan and Sweet Pea, were small, and well-behaved. There was not a third, wild, energetic puppy dog before, and now there was.  
“He’s not a german shepherd, Gerard, he’s a shiloh shepherd.” Frank’s voice was a little muffled, since he was driving and had it connected to the car’s speakers.  
“Is there a difference? Please sit.” He begged the dog, but he did not listen.  
Gerard tried to remove the dog’s paws from his shoulders while still holding the phone to his ear, which was a difficult task.  
“Yes, of course there’s a difference!” Frank said, sounding very excited to share his dog knowledge. “Shiloh shepherds get much bigger than german shepherds,”  
“Frank.” Gerard interrupted, already not liking the sound of this, but Frank was not done yet.  
“And the original cross that made the breed was probably german shepherd and malamute or something, but some people say there’s some wolf in there.”  
“Frank!”  
“What?” Frank asked.  
“Wolf!?”  
“Or malamute. Could be either, really, but I’m not seeing the wolf in there.” Frank said. “He’s super fluffy, it’s amazing!”  
“Frank! Did you think maybe telling me you were going to get a dog was a good idea?”  
“Hm.” Frank said awkwardly, sounding like he definitely hadn’t considered that. “Yeah, um, no, my thoughts were kind of more along the lines of ‘puppy needs a home, and Frankie needs a puppy.’”  
“Where did you even get him?”  
The dog didn’t have a collar yet, so Gerard had to try to move him to the laundry room some other way. He tried to lift the dog, but he was too big for that. He ended up just lifting the puppy’s front half and walking him to the room to close him in until they could sort this out.  
“There was this thing on Facebook and they said they found a year old puppy who was abandoned and needed a home, and I felt so bad because it’s so cold outside this time of year, and he was left there by some cruel, stupid human, and I just want all of the dogs in the world to be happy and not cold and homeless, so I had to do something about it.” Frank explained.  
“Geez, Frank.” Gerard sighed.  
“I didn’t name him yet, so you can help pick one.”  
“We might not be keeping him, Frank, we already have three dogs.”  
“Okay, we’ll talk this over when I get home.” Frank said quickly, trying to divert that thought.  
“Hey, I know exactly what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work on me. If you come home, you’re going to try to coerce me into keeping this dog with your stupid pleading eyes because you know that gets me every time.” Gerard said sternly. “I won’t be fooled by your cuteness again.”  
“But Gee,” Frank whined, dragging out the “ee” sound.  
“Goddamn it, the voice has the same effect.” Gerard muttered, panicking.  
They could not keep another dog, it was just not a possibility. Frank was a dog hoarder and Gerard had to put a stop to it, but Frank was just so convincing.  
“You know, Pete let Mikey get a cat.” Gerard mentioned. “Why must you always find dogs?”  
“Gee, you’re allergic to cats.” Frank reminded him.  
“Yes, well I think I might also be allergic to this dog’s energy.” Gerard said, when he started whimpering and scratching at the door. “I put him in the laundry room because he wouldn’t stop jumping on me, but now he’s crying. What do I do?”  
“Put me on speaker and open the door.” Frank said. “Also brace yourself so you don’t get knocked over.”  
“Oh, well now I see why you like him so much, he’s just like you.” Gerard said, doing as he was told.  
As expected, he got tackled by a happy dog when he opened the door.  
“Down, sit.” Frank said, and the dog listened to him.  
“What the hell, I tried that and he didn’t listen to me.” Gerard said, frowning.  
“You don’t have the dog powers. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” Frank said smugly.  
“Good to know...”


End file.
